There are many foods that are best packaged separately but commonly eaten together. Some examples are French fries, ketchup, and salt; and apple pieces and yogurt. A food packaging system that packaged the foods separately in closed container(s) that lay in a tamper resistant cup which also held food, would be of value. It would be desirable if the container(s), the cup, and a cover were initially joined together, as with the parts of the combination formed of a single sheet of plastic. The sheet of plastic could join the parts together with pivot joints which connected the parts when being loaded with food and when later placed in a compact configuration. The loaded container could be stowed in the cup and the combination closed, by simply pivoting the container and cover to their closed positions at which they automatically hold tightly together to resist unauthorized access to any of the food as by a person who wants to taste the food before buying it.